NO MORE! - Takeru and Genta
by KcFanFiction
Summary: When Takeru finally gives up, Gii has an argument with him, catching the attention of a certain Gold samurai.


"NO MORE, NO MORE, I CAN'T EXCEPT IT"!

"Tono, you need to calm down and stop the commotion. Except this burden as you have done before and stay as The Lord, please" the other person pleaded

"I won't, no way in hell"!

"Tono, you made an oath".

"SCREW THAT OATH, it wasn't me who said I excepted this".

"YES TRUE, It was your father and you promised to follow it for your fathers sake, didn't you. DIDN'T YOU?".

"YOUR NOT FULLY LISTENING, your incompetent brain cant fully except that I CAN'T CONTINUE THE LIES, THE DECEIT AND THE BITTER BETRAYAL".

"And why not?".

"IT'S TO BLOODY HARD, FOR ME TO DECEIVE THEM ALL, TO HIDE AND LET THEM DIE OR GET HURT FOR ME..."

"WHY .. NOT, you've done it all this Ti..."

A crash of a valuable antique hitting the floor after being thrown cut off the 2nd person in the room and caught the attention of a certain man in gold.

"Take-chan?" Genta whispered in confusion and worry and crept slowly to the masters quarters where his lord and close friend seemed to be distressed.

He heard Takeru and Gii's commotion on his way from the bathroom and decided to investigate.

A sudden door opening and closing shocked Genta and made him jump from his hiding place and he peered through, once after calming himself and saw Gii.

He seemed stressed and angered as his hands clenched and un-clenched a couple of times and he muttered to himself. He was walking away from Takeru's quarters briskly and soon was out of sight going in the direction of the training area where the other samurai trained hard into the night.

Soon there was quite and Genta heard a small, quiet whimper along with bashes against a wall coming from inside and he decided to investigate. He peeked into the room when he slid it open slightly and saw a broken vase on the floor, shattered into un-fixable piece. Genta continued to look around and he soon saw a hunched figure in the corner of the room.

The figure's hair was messed and was hiding the mans' eyes. His checks wet with tears that ran down his face and dampening the hair that surrounded and covered the front of his face.

His hands clenched into fists, knuckles going white and bashing anything near which at the moment was the wall beside him. A large dent from his punches was now engraved on the wall but he continue to hit.

Genta caught a glimpse of blood starting to escape from his hands knuckles and couldn't continue to watch him do this.

"TAKE-CHAN" Genta called out and yanked back the door to allow him full entry but Takeru still didn't stop his attack on the innocent wall.

Genta rushed to his side, needing to cross the chips of broken pottery and across the room to the corner where his best friend seemed lost, confused and depressed.

He knelt down trying to shake Takeru's out of his abusive trance but this only made him hit harder, hit quicker and cry more forcefully.

"TAKE-CHAN" Genta called out to his lost friend holding his face up to see his eyes red and blotchy. he wiped away the hairs and made him face him. It seemed that Takeru didn't know he was there as he continued to stare into nothingness. He saw his knuckles were wrecked now and quickly held tightly to his arm to stop him from inflicting more pain.

But this was harder as the more Genta tried to restrict the moving arm, the more Takeru cried and the more force was placed into his arm.

"TAKECHAN TAKECHAN TAKECHAN" Genta repeated over and over to get his attention and soon enough, he started crying too. To see his friend so brocken inside that he needed to inflict pain made him terrified.

But soon the thrashing slowed down and then it stopped completely. Genta noticed this and release the bloody arm slowly and looked up to Takeru's face who was now looking at him confused.

"Gen...gen..." He couldn't speak, his voice cracking and weak.

"It's OK Take-Chan, it's OK" Genta reassured him and held Takeru close, putting his arms around his neck and aloud Takeru to continue crying into his neck.

Takeru held tightly and bawled his fists in to Genta's clothes. Silent tears came down like rivers, Takeru was determined not to make a sound to show his weakness and Genta realized this.

"Take-chan".

No reply.

"Take-Chan, you know it's OK to cry loudly, to release you fears, worries and distresses" he reassured him and then Takeru finally let it all go.

The sound was not delicate like Takeru always was, it was rough, loud and jerky. His breath shuddered and soon the crying seized. Genta still held Takeru tightly and soothed him by stroking his hair and rubbing his back, patting it like he was a baby.

"Gen..gen..ta" Takeru finally said after a while.

"Take-Chan", Genta pulled back slowly and looked at Takeru. Takeru looked shocked, and looked away in embarrassment.

"Genta, sorry".

"No don't apologies".

"Please leave.. so I can tidy up".

"I'll help".

"No, I'm fine, seriously".

"NO, your not".

"I swear i am now g.."

"Don't you lie to me, Take-chan. I'm the one who is BEST FRIENDS with you" Genta shocked Takeru and emphasized the end of his mini speech.

"I..i'm. not, why would i lie to you?".

"I heard you with Gii".

"Oh, how much".

"Enough to find out your suffering because of something your hiding from us".

Takeru stood up and looked away from Genta. The silence in the room was unnerving, he made his way to his bed and sat down.

He winced at the wound he had given himself and observed closely to the blood, shiny and wet.

Genta, observing closely too, looked at Takeru worriedly and looked to his side. He was leaning on a black rucksack full to the top of what seemed like clothes and possessions.

"Take-Chan, whats that bag for?" asked Genta full of concern and got up sharply to take a look at the bag.

"Well, obviously you weren't listening to the beginning of the fight between me and Gii" he chuckled and smiled his cheeky grin before wincing again at the pain.

"Please, you need to explain to me, as your best friend i cant leave you alone like this knowing that something is wrong, knowing i cant help".

Takeru looked upon his friend, supporter and you could say stalker, following him around since they were small. Takeru had a sort of respect for his friend, brave and true to his ambitions and honorable like a true samurai he was becoming to be.

"MMMMM, If i tell you, you have to keep it a secret and not freak out. Promise?".


End file.
